La divertida historia de amor de cupido
by Samary Danna
Summary: Cupido ama completamente a Alfred desde el primer momento en que le vio, y por eso no dudó ni un segundo a la hora de monopolizarlo. Lo ama tanto que renunció a ser cupido; tanto que se casó con él; tanto que hasta tuvo hijos; tanto que incluso le presento a Scott, es decir, a SCOTT… Sí Arthur adoraba a Alfred, pero eso no significaba que que iba a ser cariñoso con él. ((M-Preg))
1. Cupido NO es inocente y dulce

**NOTA**_**:**__ Estoy aquí otra vez…. XD Sí, soy muy pesada, me he dado cuenta. Pero tranquilos, algún día__ se__ acabara__ la inspiración, eso, o ya me aburriré yo sola de escribir ( jejeje soy una persona que se aburre con facilidad de las cosas, así que es muy probable que también lo haga de escribir fics). Bueno, me gustaría deciros que el sueño y los exámenes han afectado bastante a mi forma de escribir, ahora es mucho peor D:_

**ADVERTENCIAS:** _Mención de franada (lo aviso por sí a alguien no le gusta) _

**DISCLAIMER: **_Hetalia no me pertenece…. Si fuera mío sería solamente yaoi *.*_

_**CUPIDO NO ES INOCENTE Y DULCE**_

Arthur odiaba ser cupido, es decir, ¿a quién le gustaría ser representado como un bebé feo y rechoncho? A él seguro que no. No entendía por qué los humanos le habían imaginado así, solo por eso le entraba ganas de dispararles con flechas de verdad. En su cara empezó a aparecer una sonrisa altamente preocupante. Sacudió la cabeza para volver a la realidad. Para su mala suerte tenía que seguir cumpliendo con su larga lista de estúpidos a los que debe disparar flechas, que por desgracia no les mata, y enamorarlos de sus respectivas parejas. Sí, cupido no es de lo más dulce, pero eso era también culpa de las expectativas humanas; porque él no se comportaría, bajo ninguna circunstancia, del modo tan mariquita que ellos esperaban.

Miró la lista por milésima vez en el día, para ver a quienes les tocaban el turno ahora, y los afortunados esta vez fueron: Alfred F. Jones y Francis Bonnefoy. Mientras tiraba de su toga hacía abajo para que le cubriera por lo menos las nalgas, ya que siempre se le subía, emprendió el vuelo.

-Jodida y estúpida toga diseñada para putas que se me sube cada dos por tres -maldecía Arthur. Menos mal que era invisible para todos los demás… menos cuando él quería ser visible, claro está.

Llegó al parque donde se encontraban los dos chicos a los que se supone que debía enamorar el uno del otro. Entonces lo vio: rubio, con unos ojos azules como el cielo, una musculatura bien definida, trasero tonificado… En resumen, todo un dios griego.

-Tiene que ser mío. –susurró el cupido inglés mientras la baba se caía a mares de su boca. Pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo. _Ese _era Alfred, al tipo al que le tenía que disparar una flecha para hacer que se enamore del tal Francis.

Mientras maldecía a la mala suerte que tenía tensó su arco para disparar a la cosa amorfa que tenía el nombre de Francis. Lo hizo. Después volvió a tensar la cuerda para apuntar hacía Alfred pero le dio "sin querer" al chico que venía corriendo hacía donde los otros dos estaban, todo hay que decirlo, el muchacho estaba bien lejos de ellos.

-¡Ups! Se me fue -dijo Arthur con un tono irónico y sonriendo- ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Habrá que resignarse, tendré que hacerme cargo del pobre Alfred -su sonrisa se volvió pervertida- No puedo permitir que se quede solito.

Mientras Arthur se felicitaba a sí mismo por la buena idea que tuvo Alfred estaba en medio de una situación muy extraña.

-¡Francis! ¡Siempre te he amado! ¡Sal conmigo!- su hermano pequeño Matthew se estaba tirado en los brazos de Francis mientras decía esas palabras incoherentes.

-Por supuesto -dijo un eufórico Francis mientras estrechaba al menor en sus brazos- Vámonos a mí casa para demostrarnos nuestro amor, mon petit -dejo de abrazar a Matthew para después agarrarle la mano para ir a su casa a una velocidad supersónica.

Mientras tanto Alfred se estaba atragantando en el suelo, con la hamburguesa que estaba mordiendo cuando su hermano llegó, debido a la sorpresa y shock que le provocó la escena entre su amigo y Matthew. Arthur al ver esto rápidamente se hizo visible para ir a socorrer a ese pedazo de bombón. Empezó a hacer presión sobre su diafragma para que esta empujase el aire hacía arriba y de ese modo que Alfred pudiese expulsar con lo que se estaba atragantando.

-G.. Gracias y…ya e.. estoy b.. bien –dijo Alfred, pero Arthur seguía haciendo presión.

-¡NO TE MUERAS! –Arthur estaba tan histérico que no había oído ni una sola palabra

-Q.. Que e.. estoy b.. bien –pero el inglés seguía a lo suyo

-TRANQUILO, YO TE SALVARE -volvió a gritar

-JODER, ¡QUE ESTOY BIEN! -dijo Alfred mientras apartaba al extraño de él. Después de hacerlo pudo verlo claramente, entonces se dio cuenta de la sexy pinta de su salvador: profundos ojos verdes, rubio, cuerpo esbelto…. y esa toga que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Su nariz empezó a sangrar. NO es que estuviera pensando cosas sucias con el chico parado enfrente de él al que además no conocía de nada, definitivamente NO estaba pensando en llevarle a la cama y hacerle todo tipo de cosas no aptas para gente sensible. Se limpió rápidamente la nariz para que no se le notase.

-¡Huy! No le pongas ese tono al amor de tu vida. -dijo un gruñón Arthur.

-Disculpa, ¿qué? –pregunto ahora un desconcertado Alfred mientras salía de su mundo imaginario donde viola… NO violaba al muchacho que estaba delante de él.

-Que ahora eres mío –dijo Arthur mientras sacaba una de sus flechas y apuntaba hacía el- Sí tienes alguna queja siempre podemos discutirlo –ahora tenso el arco mientras sonreía "dulcemente".

-N.. ¡NO ME DISPARES! ¡Estoy completamente de acuerdo! -dijo un asustado Alfred. Claro, no sabía que esas flechas no podían hacerle absolutamente nada.

-Tranquilo, estas flechas no pueden matarte, solo te van a enamorar completamente de mí. –aclaró Arthur sonriendo de lado.

-Pero yo ya….

-¡COMPLETAMENTE HE DICHO! – Definitivamente hoy no era el día de Alfred; primero pasa lo de su hermano y después se enamora a primera vista de un psicópata que se cree cupido y no le deja confesársele tranquilamente.

-Primero que nada, ¡YA LO ESTOY! –gritó Alfred dejando a un desconcertado Arthur en el proceso- Y segundo: NO eres cupido, eso no existe. -aclaró- Pero tranquilo, buscaremos un buen psiquiatra, te curaras y después seremos felices para siempre.

-Yo estoy completamente bien, SOY cupido –dijo mientas le daba la espalda a Alfred para enseñarle sus alas, no muy grandes a decir verdad.- ¿LO VES?, ESTÚPIDO ENERGÚMENO

-¡No te creo! ¡Seguro que son falsas! –dijo mientras extendía la mano para estirar del ala de Arthur.

-¡AU! -se quejó Arthur por el dolor que le provocó esta acción- ¿TÚ ERES TONTO O TE CAÍSTE DE LA CUNA CUANDO ERAS BEBÉ? –preguntó "dulcemente" cupido.

-Y.. Yo, lo siento, no quería hacerte daño -dijo con un puchero Alfred- Pero ahora te creo… ¡Espera! Sí eres cupido, ¿podemos estar juntos?

-Dimitiré -dijo tranquilamente Arthur

-¿Eso se puede? –preguntó dudoso Alfred.

-¡Y YO QUE SÉ!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Creo que lo voy a dejar con un final abierto (bueno, a mí me pareció abierto), no sé, o quizás haga una conti. Algo así como "La dimisión de cupido" o "Cómo dimitir si eres cupido" XD Depende de lo inspirada que esté o de si alguien quiere._

_Solo me queda una cosa por decir: ¡POR FAVOR NO ME MATEIS POR HACEROS LEER ESTO! *asustada* Bye *huye* _


	2. Cómo dimitir si eres cupido

**NOTA: **_En un principio esto iba a ser un one-shot, pero al final decidí hacer __una historia larga ^^. V__oy a pon__er el momento en el que Arthur c__onoce a los padres de Alfred, cuando se casan,__ Arthur embarazado, después__ con mini cupidos xD o algo más si se me ocurre__._

**ADVERTENCIAS: **_Ninguna en este capítulo XD__ Pero futuro m-preg (como ya lo mencione)_

_**CÓMO DIMITIR SI ERES CUPIDO**_

Alfred se había quedado muy desorientado al escuchar la respuesta de su cupido, ya que le preocupaba mucho no poder estar con él. Sí, solo lo conocía desde hace unos minutos, pero aun así él tenía muy claro que ese muchacho era la persona más violable que había visto en su vida… ¡Ups!, palabras equivocadas. Lo que en verdad quiso decir fue que era la más hermosa que jamás vio, sí eso, y que se enamoró irrevocablemente de el a primera vista.

-Compruébalo, compruébalo, compruébalo -dijo con un tono cansino Alfred.

-¡A mí no me des ordenes! -dijo un gruñón Arthur- Sí vas a hacer eso, te dejo -bueno, la verdad es que aún ni siquiera estaban saliendo.

-¡NO! -gritó asustado Alfred- Por favor perdóname. –mientras decía esto se tiró al suelo llorando y se abrazó a los pies de Arthur.

-Vale, pero deja de hacer eso, ¡estamos en un lugar público! -dijo Arthur mientras pateaba a Alfred "amorosamente" para que se alejase de él.

-Ok…emmm… ¿Cupido? –Alfred había caído en la cuenta de que no sabía el nombre de su chico- ¿Te llamas así? –preguntó mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Por suerte no. Me llamó Arthur, es sólo que cupido es mi mote, mi asqueroso y estúpido mote. -dijo agriamente el inglés.

-Vale, pues entonces Artie –dijo sonriendo cursimente Alfred.

-No, lo odio –aclaró rápidamente el otro.

-Pero…

-¡LO ODIO HE DICHO¡ -Arthur no dejaría que nadie le llevara la contraría.

-Porfa, déjame llamarte así -Alfred puso cara de cachorrito abandonado mientras los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-Bueno… vale, por lo menos lo odio menos que cupido -aceptó al final Arthur. Sí, el amor hace milagros.

-Gracias –dijo un sonriendo el otro.- Ahora volvamos al tema principal, el de sí puedes dimitir.

-Bueno, iré a comprobarlo…. –dijo Arthur mientras emprendía el vuelo.

-¡ESPERA! -gritó el otro al verle emprender el vuelo- ¿Puedo ir contigo? –preguntó mientras volvía a hacer su cara de cachorrito abandonado.

-Bueno, qué más da -dijo Arthur mientras rodaba los ojos.- Hay dos maneras de llegar: volando o con magia. Y como tú no puedes volar, claramente tendremos que usar la magia. –mientras decía esto sacó una varita mágica con una estrella en la punta, y después hizo aparecer una puerta.

-¡Owwwwwwww! ¡ Que guay! –dijo emocionado Alfred- Pero no sabía que cupido pudiese hacer magia

-Bueno, es mi hobby. Eso da igual, ¿nos vamos? –preguntó Arthur

-Siiiiiiii –entonces Alfred y Arthur atravesaron la puerta, esta los llevo a un mundo dónde el suelo era de nubes y había casas pintadas de blanco. Había tanto blanco que a Alfred le dolían los ojos.

-Vamos por aquí –Arthur le guio hasta un edificio el doble de grande que los otros con unas grandes letras que decían "Administración". Justo a la entrada había un gran mostrador, Arthur se paró delante de él.

-Quiero dimitir –le dijo sin titubear al hombre que estaba ahí.

-No puede hacer eso. –dijo seriamente el hombre.

-¡QUE DIMITO! ¡Y ADEMÁS QUIERO VOLVERME MORTAL! -Arthur le grito tan fuerte al hombre que el pobre por poco se queda sordo.

- Señor Kikland, ya le he dicho que eso no se puede. –intentó explicar tranquilamente el hombre.

-A VER, LE HE DICHO QUE DIMITO Y QUE ME VUELVO MORTAL –gritó Arthur mientras sacaba su arco y sus flechas de dios sabe dónde para apuntar al hombre con ellos- Que haga lo que le digo o hago que se enamore de mi hermano Scott. –dijo ahora con voz lúgubre y un tono amenazante. Cuando el hombre oyó aquello se puso completamente pálido y su cara se deformó.-

-Yo… -el hombre trago grueso- vale. Serás mortal, pero tendrás que esconder tus alas y magia de los humanos porque no te los podemos quitar.

-Bien –Arthur sonrió amablemente- Veo que nos entendemos.

-Ese es mi Arthur – susurró Alfred mientras miraba con orgullo a su cupido.

-Hocucus pocusus mortalus –dijo el hombre mientras apuntaba hacía Arthur- Ala, ya está.

-Bien. Alfred nos vamos –dijo Arthur mientas hacía aparecer otra vez la puerta.

-Siiiii –dijo mientras atravesaba felizmente la puerta detrás del amor de su vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Sí alguien lo ha leído hasta aquí le felicito (en mi opinión eso es algo difícil) xD. Ya sé que no soy la mejor escribiendo ni haciendo humor, pero si os ha gustado aunque sea un poco me gustaría que me dejéis un review (sí no es mucho pedir)._

_Gracias por leer bye, bye_.


	3. Conociendo a Scott

**NOTA: **_Hola queridos lectores__, aquí os traigo la conti.__ Bueno, quería mencionar que cambie el summary de la historia ya que no decía que había M-preg y a lo mejor a alguien le disgusta, y como ya no me dejaba escribir más tuve que rehacerlo todo de nuevo. También me gustaría decir que voy a actualizar una vez por semana__ (creo yo, depende de lo inspirada que esté… a lo mejor subo dos y todo). __Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron el cap anterior_: **NowhereGirlKirkland, ****MyobiXHitachiin, london bridge is falling down,** **Bruselina de Lucuma, NozomiNeko, Kyary,** **Guest **_y_** hddhsk**_**. **__De verdad,__no tenéis ni la menor idea de lo feliz que me ha hecho leer vuestros comentarios._

**Advertencias:**_De momento ninguna XD_

_**CONOCIENDO A SCOTT**_

Alfred estaba muy feliz de que Arthur haya conseguido dimitir, pero cuando él se ponía muy feliz se volvía un pesado total, tan pesado que Arthur lo tuvo que golpear.

-¡Eres un jodido pesado! ¡Dame un puto momento de paz! ¡Y no te me pegues a cada asqueroso segundo, que parece que estamos teniendo jodido sexo en público!-dijo, más bien grito, Arthur después de golpearlo- Dios, que exasperante -murmuro mientras le daba un tic nervioso.

-¡Jooooo! Es que estoy muy feliz Artie, pero por ti lo que sea -dijo un Alfred mientras estaba rodeado de flores y brillitos.

-Deja de brillar –dijo un agrio Arthur - Me hace daño a los ojos -la verdad es que ese día estaba especialmente gruñón. Curioso, ya que se supone que el amor te vuelve más dulce y compasivo.

-¿Que deje de qué? –pregunto un confundido Alfred.

-¡Bah! Da igual, solo quédate quieto y tranquilo –le dijo mientras se sentaba en un banco del parque en el que se encontraban- Aun debo pensar en muchas cosas.

-Lo intentare -Arthur rodo los ojos al escuchar la respuesta- mmm… Pues yo también me pondré a pensar entonces- dijo sonriente Alfred. Con el tiempo Arthur aprenderá que nunca, es decir, NUNCA debe dejar que Alfred se ponga a reflexionar… Pero claro, solo con el tiempo.

-Arthur -dijo Alfred después de unos minutos de reflexionar- Dijiste que tenías un hermano, ¿verdad? -preguntó con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-Sí -respondió titubeando Arthur.

-Quiero conocerlo –dijo sonriendo Alfred- ¿Puedo?

-NO -la respuesta de Arthur fue lo más tajante posible.

-Porfa, porfa, porfa…. - y así siguió durante diez minutos.

- ¿CÓMO PUEDES SER TAN PESADO? -gritó exasperado Arthur- VALE, TE LO PRESENTO

-Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii -Alfred estaba muy feliz.

-Pero recuerda, TÚ lo has pedido –dijo Arthur mientras sacaba su barita mágica y hacía aparecer otra vez la puerta- Antes de pasar por esa puerta debo advertirte que él es lo contrario a mí, es decir, vosotros lo llamaríais "demonio".

-No importa -dijo sonriente- Es fundamental conocer a mi cuñado. Fortalecerá nuestro amor Artie. -Alfred estaba seguro de que era una lógica infalible.

-Sí, seguro -dijo Arthur con un tono irónico- Bueno, ¿pasas de una puñetera vez? -preguntó gruñonamente- Recuerda, NUNCA volveremos aquí. Esta es la primera y única vez que te traigo.

-Jooo, pero seguro que me llevo genialosamente con mi cuñado y después va a querer que vuelva –Alfred decía esto con mucha seguridad.

-Ni lo sueñes -dijo rápidamente Arthur mientras giraba a la derecha para pararse en frente de una casa rojiza, como todas, de dos pisos con algo parecido a un jardín pero con plantas muertas, de hecho había alguien de espaldas que las rociaba con una botella en la que decía "ácido para plantas".

-Mira, ese es mi hermano Scott –empezó a decir Arthur mientras que Alfred se echaba a correr hacía Scott, cosa que no había notado- Pero no le gusta que le toquen, ni que le hablen, hasta le disgusta la simple presencia de las personas… Por lo tanto no puedes… -siguió diciendo Arthur siguiendo sin haber notado la ausencia de Alfred, hasta que el grito eufórico de este lo interrumpió.

-¡Cuñadito! -Alfred se echó encima de Scott, que ahora estaba girado hacía este debido a que presentía que algo pasaba, y lo tumbo en el suelo- Encantado de conocerte cuñadito. Soy el novio de Arthur, Alfred, me gustan las abejas rosas, los aviones, videojuegos…. –y de esta forma Alfred le empezó a contar un montón de cosas sin sentido de sí mismo. Mientras tanto la cara de Scott se volvía de un rojo tan intenso, debido a la furia que se estaba intensificado por segundos, que parecía que en cualquier momento iría explotar.

-¡QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA OBESO DE MIERDA! -exploto finalmente Scott mientras le pateaba tan fuerte que lo había mandado cinco metros más lejos de donde se encontraban- ¡ERES GILIPOLLAS MUERTO! -grito mientras sacaba un arco y una flecha al ver a Alfred incorporarse y decir algo como "Que cuñadito más violento".

-Esa flecha no pueden hacerme nada cuñadito –dijo seguro de sí mismo Alfred.

Entonces Arthur volvió a la realidad al ver esto y se puso delante de Alfred.

-Eres un idiota Alfred. Esa flecha sí puede matarte, esa es su finalidad de hecho, ya que Scott es el encargado de matar a las personas cuando es su hora. -le explico mientras le asesinaba con la mirada- Scott –se giró después para saludar a su hermano fríamente.

-Arthur –dijo también fríamente- ¿De verdad estas con esa cosa?

-Bueno, sí. De hecho he venido para decirte que he dejado de ser Cupido y que ahora soy mortal. Ya sé que no te importa, y a mí mucho menos, pero te lo decía para ahorrarte el viaje por sí algún día quieres buscarme… Bueno, la verdad es que probablemente fue más porque Alfred insistía demasiado en conocerte.

- Jejeje Es verdad cuñadito, tenía muchas ganas de conocerte –dijo sonriente Alfred.

-Vuelve a llamarme cuñadito y despídete de tu asquerosa existencia -dijo Scott.

- Oh, ¿prefieres Scotty? –preguntó alegremente Alfred. La cara de Scott volvió a ponerse roja de la ira.

-Alfred, ¡ERES DEMASIADO ESTÚPIDO PARA TU PROPIO BIEN! -grito Arthur- Mejor vámonos antes de que nos mate a los dos –dijo mientras lo arrastraba rápidamente hacía la puerta que hizo aparecer.

-¡Encantando de conocerte Scotty! Por cierto, me gustan tus cejas, parecen un matorral y me recuerdan a las de Arthur –dijo Alfred mientras Arthur le pateaba rápidamente para que los dos pasaran a través de la puerta cuanto antes, y lo hicieron justo a tiempo ya que la flecha de Scott no llegó a matar a ninguno de los dos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Bueno, ya está XD. Bueno, pienso hacer un capitulo en el que Arthur conoce a los padres de Alfred y a Matthew (aunque ya lo dije). No sé, probablemente será el siguiente (aunque aún no estoy segura), por eso me gustaría que me sugiráis algunos nombres para ellos (a mí lo de los nombres sinceramente se me da fatal XD). _

_Gracias por leer hasta aquí y si os ha gustado no olvidéis dejar un review. _

_Bye, Bye._


	4. Los padres de Alfred

**NOTA: **_Aquí os traigo el cuarto capítulo__, que es un poco más largo que los otros. Bueno, muchas gracias a los que comentaron el otro cap:_ **TheFannishaUsui****, ****Hitori-chan****,**** Kyary****, ****NozomiNeko****, ****london bridge is falling down****, ****NowhereGirlKirkland****. **_En serio, vuestros reviews me alientan a seguir es__cribiendo este fic y además me ponen muy feliz *o*._

**ADVERTENCIAS: **_Ninguna _

_**LOS PADRES DE ALFRED**_

Arthur jadeaba, mientras buscaba apoyo en sus propias rodillas, por el esfuerzo que supuso arrastrar a Alfred para huir de Scott. La verdad es que el muchacho pesaba lo suyo y necesitaba un tiempo para recuperarse.

-¿Cuándo volvemos? -preguntó un feliz y sonriente Alfred- Me lo he pasado muy bien, así que espero que pronto.

-NUNCA -gritó Arthur con las fuerzas que le quedaban- Tú quieres morir, ¿verdad?, ¿O qué? -Scott nunca olvidaba, nunca, jamás de los jamases; por esa razón no debían volver ahí bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero al parecer Alfred no entendía eso.

-Joooo, pero mí cuñadito… -Alfred se lo pensó mejor un segundo- Bueno, es verdad, mejor darle un tiempo para asimilar que ahora es mi cuñadito y que vamos a pasar tiempo juntos. Después de todo, podría ponerse celoso de mí heroica persona.

- ¿QUÉ CLASE DE LÓGICA ES…? -Arthur se calló para no seguir discutiendo, ya que no le quedaban fuerzas para nada; prefería dejarlo ahí. Por lo menos Alfred renunciaría a la idea por un tiempo, ya vería lo que haría después.- ¿Sabes? Creo que deberíamos pensar qué voy a hacer ahora, dónde me voy a quedar y eso.

-Bueno, puedes quedarte en mi casa -dijo Alfred despreocupadamente- Tranquilo, a mis padres no les importará. -añadió rápidamente después- Hasta sé que diremos…. El problema es que no tienes identificación, ni podrás conseguir trabajo, ni siquiera tienes estudios. -se esteba empezando a preocupar- ¡Bah! Mejor dicho, yo te cuidaré.

-Yo SÍ tengo estudios, de hecho, yo estudie más de lo que tú nunca estudiarás. Para ser exactos estudié unos 200 años, ya que cada vez que aparecía algo nuevo en el mundo humano yo debía aprenderlo -explicó mientras hacía parecer un diploma con su varita mágica- Además, usando la magia, puedo hacer que se convierta en un diploma del mundo humano… Aunque haré que sea sólo de grado superior, ya que quiero hacer la universidad aquí porque parezco un estudiante -cuando dijo esto el diploma cambió de forma; ahora parecía un papel legal- Y lo mismo con mis otros datos.

-¡Que guay! -dijo Alfred mientras cogía del brazo a Arthur y lo arrastraba- Pues nada, ahora te llevaré a conocer a mis padres

-¡NO PODEMOS! ¡LES VA A DAR UN ATAQUE! –razonó Arthur.

-Tu tranqui. Ya te lo dije, no les importará –dijo Alfred mientras le seguía arrastrando- Mira, yo vivo ahí

-¿Qué? -Arthur se quedó patidifuso. No era para menos, ya que delante de él había, nada más ni nada menos que… ¡Una casa enorme de 3 pisos y un extenso jardín!- ¿De verdad vives ahí?

-Por supuesto -le respondió Alfred mientras le empujaba hacía el patio- No seas tímido. -dijo mientras abría la puerta de su casa-¡PAPA!, ¡MAMA! ¡YA LLEGUÉ! -anunció gritando a todo pulmón.

A los pocos segundos de que Alfred gritara aquello, una mujer de apariencia muy joven; ojos azules; con un cuerpo espectacular; rubia y con un mechón anti-gravedad, salió de una habitación situada a la derecha llevando un delantal.

-Cariño, has tardado más de lo normal. Pero dime, ¿quién es este muchacho? Además, ¿dónde está tú hermano? –pregunto con una sonrisa calurosa la mujer. Arthur se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que esa era la madre de Alfred, la verdad es que no lo parecía, ya que tenía una apariencia muy joven.

-Bueno, Matthew está en casa de Francis -cuando Alfred recordó esto su cara se ensombreció- Y este muchacho es Arthur Kirkland -dijo mientras señalaba a Alfred- Mí novio -dijo con total argullo.

-¡Se más discreto al decir estas cosas, imbécil!- dijo Arthur mientras se ponía rojo hasta las orejas, para después pegar a Alfred con el codo en el estómago, según él mismo "disimuladamente".

-Ah… -primero la cara de la mujer presentó un ligero desconcierto - ¿Dónde lo has encontrado?-Arthur temía lo peor- ¡ES ADORABLE! -gritó la madre de Alfred mientras se le echaba encima- ¡Mira esas cejas! ¡Super adorables, también! –abrazaba tan fuerte a Arthur que al pobre le costaba respirar.

-S-S-Señora...yo no puedo respirar -dijo Arthur entrecortadamente.

-¿Señora? -preguntó con un mohín la mujer- De eso nada, mi nombre es Allison. Bueno, mejor llámame Allis, cielo. -dijo con una sonrisa mientras aflojaba un poco el abrazo y con una mano le cogía la mejilla para apretarla un poco, a lo que Arthur hizo un pequeño gesto extraño con la boca- Adorable.

-¡Mama! No te le apegues tanto, ¡es mío! -gritó Alfred indignado mientras tiraba de Arthur para alejarlo de su madre.

-Jooooo, no seas así con tu madre –respondió con un puchero Allison.

-¡No soy un obje…! -pero algo interrumpió la queja de Arthur.

-Hola, hijo –lo que lo interrumpió era esto, el saludo de un hombre de unos 1'90m; pelo rubio; ojos verdes y un cuerpo muy bien definido, que estaba bajando las escaleras.

-¡Hola!- saludo energéticamente Alfred.

-¿Quién es este muchacho? -preguntó el hombre.

-El novio de Alfred -contestó rápidamente Allison- ¿A que es adorable? -a continuación el rostro del hombre se endureció un poco. Arthur no sabía si asustarse o alegrarse de que por fin hubiera alguien serio.

-¡NO LO ACCEPTO! -Arthur tembló y dio un paso hacia atrás; Alfred y Allison simplemente miraron con una cara rara al hombre.

-JA, JA, JA -se reía el hombre a carcajada limpia- Deberías haber visto vuestras caras -dijo mientras bajaba el último escalón para después caminar hacía Arthur y abrazarlo- Como habrás observado, era una broma. Por lo tanto, ¡bienvenido a la familia! -el abrazo se hizo más fuerte.

-N-N-No p-puedo r-respirar, s-señor - Arthur se estaba preguntando sí eso era normal, es decir, esa familia no se comportaba de una forma racional. Ahora entendía porque Alfred tenía esa personalidad.

-No me llames señor, es muy formal y me hace sentir mayor. Llámame Christopher, que es mi nombre. -dijo mientras le soltaba y le palmeaba el hombro de forma cariñosa- Tengo hambre. ¿Qué hay de comer, cariño? –le preguntó a su mujer.

-Para nosotros comeremos carne con patatas, para ti solo ensalada. Estás castigado por hacer esa broma tan cruel –dijo Allison mientras se encaminaba a la cocina.

-P-Pero... –se quejó Christopher mientras extendía el brozo de forma dramática hacía su mujer.

-Estás castigado y punto -dijo ella de forma tajante- Alfred y Arthur, seguidme que es hora de comer.

-Pero… -Arthur de verdad estaba muy desconcertado debido a todos los acontecimientos de los últimos minutos.

-¡Siiiiiii! -Alfred simplemente cogió a Arthur del brazo para llevarlo a rastras a la cocina.

Después de unos minutos todos estaba comiendo en la mesa. Christopher mirando como si fuera a incinerar su ensalada; Arthur aún en estado de shock; Allison charlando animadamente; y Alfred pensando porque sentía que se le olvidaba algo.

-¡Ya me acordé! -exclamó de pronto Alfred- Mama, papa… ¿Puede quedarse Arthur a vivir aquí? Es que no encuentra donde quedarse y acaba de venir de Inglaterra para poder hacer aquí la U.

Arthur salió del shock para oír la respuesta, pero dudaba que dijeran que sí, es decir, por muy amables que fueran era muy extraño dejar a un desconocido en tu casa.

-¡Por supuesto! –gritó eufórica la mujer.

-Claro -respondió el hombre.

Y así es como Arthur se quedó soqueado por segunda vez en el día, y pensar que se quedaría ahí por un buen tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_La personalidad de los padres de Alfred me salió muy rara XD. Por cierto Kyary, los nombres que me sugeriste me gustaron mucho y como puedes ver los he utilizado n.n. Muchas gracias por hacerlo._

_Estuve pensando, y la verdad es que no sé si debería hacer algunos capítulos, cómo por ejemplo: un día normal de la vida de Arthur viviendo con Alfred o el día en el que Alfred le propuso matrimonio a Arthur…. vosotros me decís si os apetece. Además, si querréis que haga algún capítulo en especial (en alguna situación que se os ocurra a vosotros) avisadme y yo lo intentaré. _

_Gracias por leer._

_Bye, Bye _


	5. La primera cita

**N.A: **Hora de actualizar, así que aquí os traigo el capítulo cinco. Este me salió super largo, ¡2.461 palabras! Por lo menos para mí es mucho. Bueno, gracias a los que comentaron: _**NowhereGirlKirkland, **__**Kyary, **__**araceli-kun, TheFannishaUsui, london bridge is falling down, NozomiNeko**_**.**Me alegra poder leer vuestras opiniones, siempre me pone de muy buen humor.

**Parejas: **LudwigxFeliciano y AlfredxArthur

**Dedicatorias**: "_london bridge is falling down_" y "_TheFannishaUsui_". Os lo dedico porque este capítulo surgió gracias a vuestras ideas y por lo tanto está basado en ellas.

_**LA PRIMERA CITA**_

Después de comer Arthur se ofreció a lavar los platos, por lo que Alfred, al ver esto, también lo hizo. Este último era un completo desastre y ya había roto dos vasos, así que Allison hizo que se quedara sentado en una silla para que dejara de molestar.

-Dime, Artie. ¿Hay alguna razón para que lleves esa toga puesta? -preguntó Allison de forma curiosa mientras le pasaba un plato- No es que no te quede bien, de hecho estás súper adorable con ella puesta -aclaró rápidamente.

-¡No puedes llamarle Artie! ¡Sólo yo puedo hacerlo! -protestó Alfred desde la silla con un puchero, interrumpiendo la conversación de su madre y su novio.

-Eso no es verdad, yo puedo llamarle como me dé la gana -respondió su madre sacándole la lengua, gesto no muy maduro a decir verdad- Además, Artie me deja hacerlo… ¿Verdad? –le preguntó a Arthur mientras dirigía su vista hacía él y ponía cara de cachorrito abandonado.

-C-claro -respondió Arthur después de unos segundos.

Alfred se enfurruñó en su silla debido a la respuesta de su novio, mientras que Allison sonreía de forma triunfante; Arthur simplemente estaba muy avergonzado y maldecía continuamente su decisión de quedarse ahí para siempre, además, no podía creer que hubiese caído en el mismo truco dos veces, definitivamente esa familia era su perdición.

-Volviendo a lo anterior, ¿por qué llevas esa toga? -volvió a preguntar Allison.

-P-pues… -la verdad es que se le olvido cambiarse de ropa y ahora no se le ocurría ninguna excusa- Es porque… -Arthur tenía que decir algo ya o quedaría muy mal- Es una ropa típica de mi pueblo -soltó rápidamente.

-¡Oh! ¿De verdad? Nunca había visto algo así, ¡qué cosa tan interesante! -bueno, no era del todo una mentira, ya que dónde Arthur vivía todos se vestían así- Pero no te he visto llevando ningún equipaje… y se supone que te vas a quedar aquí -razonó Allison.

Arthur se dio cuenta de que ese había sido otro de sus errores, no llevar ninguna maleta encima. Si se hubiera dado cuanta antes lo podría haber solucionado con la magia, pero ya era muy tarde.

-Se lo robaron… -añadió Alfred rápidamente para ayudar a su novio- unos ninjas horribles y muy violentos –y ahí la cago completamente, por lo que Arthur le tiro una tolla, que llevaba en las manos, a la cara para que se callase; claro, sin que Allison se diera cuenta, ya que en ese momento estaba concentrada en quitar una mancha que se resistía mucho a ser eliminada.

-¿Ninjas violentos y horribles? -preguntó desconcertada la mujer mientras dejaba lo que estaba haciendo para mirar a Arthur con preocupación.

-No -una gota resbalo, tipo anime, por la cabeza de Arthur por el hecho de que Allison se creyera esa enorme mentira- Eran unos ladrones normales y corrientes

- Aun así, ¡pobrecito mío! –dijo Allison mientras abrazaba a Arthur

-¡Mama!, Te he dicho que no te pegues tanto a MI Arthur –Alfred se levantó de la silla para apartar a su madre de su novio por segunda vez en el día.

-No seas tan celoso, aprende a compartir -dijo Allison- Bueno, aquí lo importante es Arthur y, como se quedó sin ropa, vamos a tener que comprarle nosotros. Aquí tienes 1282 dólares, llévatelo de compras -a Alfred se le iluminaron los ojos cuando vio que su madre le extendía el dinero.

-Yo no puedo aceptar eso, ya que no voy a permitir que me compréis ropa -dijo Arthur rápidamente al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba a sí mismo que cómo de extraña podía llegar a ser esa familia en realidad.

-No seas tonto, somos millonarios; esto no es nada -dijo Allison, aunque no para alardear, sino para tranquilizar a Arthur- Aunque creo que sería mejor idea que guardases tú el dinero, no confío mucho en Alfred. La verdad es que mi hijo compra cualquier cosa que brille o le llame la atención. -aclaró mientras le daba el dinero a Arthur.

-Ok… -aceptó dudosamente este.

-Ya que estamos, podríamos tener nuestra primera cita -propuso Alfred animado a pesar de que su madre no le dio el dinero a él.

-Por una vez en tu vida has tenido una buena idea, hijo -Alfred miro con cara de indignación a su madre- Porfa Arthur, acepta. –dijo Allison mientras ponía cara de cachorrito junto a Alfred.

-Vale -aceptó este a regañadientes. No soportaba la idea de ceder ante esas caritas por tercera vez, pero la verdad es que era imposible no hacerlo.

-¡Yuju! -exclamó Alfred mientras cogía a Arthur de la mano y lo sacaba de casa para ir hacía su destino, el centro comercial.

-¡Ni se te ocurra llevarlo al McDonald's! –intentó avisarle Allison a su hijo, pero ya era muy tarde, Alfred se había ido antes de oír eso.

*Unos minutos después*

Arthur y Alfred caminaban tranquilamente por la calle mientras conversaban un rato para conocerse mejor. Aunque Arthur se lo ponía muy difícil al otro, ya que por fuera mostraba muy poco interés; en el fondo sí le apetecía saber más de Alfred, pero no iba permitir que este se enterara.

-¿Podemos cogernos de las manos? -preguntó un ilusionado Alfred de la nada- Las parejas normalmente hacen eso.

-NO -respondió tajantemente Arthur.

-Pero… -Alfred iba a intentar convencer a Arthur, pero algo interrumpió esto.

-¡Alfred! –lo que interrumpió a Alfred fue que, un chico moreno, con un mechón anti-gravedad y de ojos marrones que iba de la mano de un rubio con una pinta muy sería, lo saludó.

-Oh, ¡Son Feli y Ludwig! -Alfred parecía muy feliz- Vamos a saludarlos -le dijo a Arthur mientras echaba a caminar hacía sus amigos que estaban situados a una distancia bastante considerable de ellos- Arthur, ¡ven! -exclamó al darse cuenta de que Arthur no le estaba siguiendo.

- No, quiero quedarme aquí -respondió un avergonzado Arthur, ya que no estaba preparado para conocer a los amigos de Alfred- Yo quiero… -intentó pensar una excusa mientras miraba a su alrededor- Mirar el escaparate de esa tienda -dijo sin pensar mucho mientras señalaba a la tienda que había justo detrás de él.

-¿Una tienda de sado-masoquismo? -preguntó un sonrojado Alfred- B-bueno, sí tú quieres… M-me parece bien –le dijo mientras se alejaba hacía sus amigos todavía más rojo.

Arthur se quedó con la boca abierta al darse cuenta de que de verdad había señalado una tienda de sado-maso, para después ponerse a maldecir todo lo que se le pusiera por delante.

-¿Qué tal lo lleváis? –les preguntó Alfred a sus amigos cuando había llegado a donde ellos estaban.

-Más o menos, ahora vamos a entrenar -respondió el rubio mientras señalaba el equipo de béisbol que llevaba encima- Por fin consigo que Feliciano salga de casa para ir.

-Ve~. Es que no me gusta entrenar. Yo prefiero echarme la siesta, comer pasta o pasar tiempo con Lud -dijo Feliciano con un puchero.

-Je, je, je. Veo que seguís igual que siempre -intervino Alfred.

-¿Y tú qué tal? -preguntó Feliciano con una sonrisa- ¿Quién es ese chico con el que estabas antes? Ya sabes, el de la toga.

-Arthur, mi novio –respondió Alfred sin dudar. Seguro que si Arthur hubiera estado ahí en ese momento le habría dado un buen golpe por ser tan directo.

-Hablando de él –interrumpió Ludwig- Parece que está en problemas -dijo mientras señalaba hacía donde se supone que estaba Arthur.

Alfred se giró hacía ahí, sus ojos se le salieron de las orbitas al observar esa escena; un montón de hombres, tres en realidad, estaba acosando sexualmente e intentaba llevarse a SU Arthur.

-Ludwig, el bate -dijo Alfred mientras extendía su brazo con una cara sombría.

-No sé… -respondió Ludwig al ver las intenciones de este

- Piénsalo bien. ¿Qué harías tú si Feli estuviera en la misma situación que Arthur? –dijo Alfred de forma impaciente, necesitaba ir urgentemente a salvar a su novio.

-Tienes razón, toma. –Ludwig le extendió el bate sin dudarlo- Y yo voy contigo. Feliciano, quédate aquí.

Alfred y Ludwig salieron corriendo hacía donde estaba Arthur. Este estaba luchando con todo lo que tenía para que no se lo llevasen, aunque en verdad estaba a punto de llorar; al ver esto la cara de Alfred se ensombreció todavía más.

-Tenéis tres segundos para alejaros de él. -dijo Alfred cuando llego a donde Arthur, su cara y sus ojos daban mucho miedo.

-Y si no queremos, ¿qué? -respondió el más fuerte del grupo- Si no quieres que esto pase no le dejes salir con estas pintas a la calle. Ahora nos lo vamos a quedar y le vamos a hacer muchas cosas malas -se echó a reír de forma psicópata.

-Ha dicho que lo soltéis -Ludwig se puso a la altura de Alfred

-Jefe, será mejor que nos vayamos -dijo otro del grupo- Son muy grandes y tienen un bate.

-Dudo que lo utilicen -respondió seguro de sí mismo el jefe.

-¿Qué no? -preguntó Alfred sonriendo de forma sádica mientras golpeaba con el bate la papelera que había al lado- Subestimáis a un hombre celoso y furioso.

-Es verdad, mejor nos vamos -dijo el jefe mientras soltaba a Arthur y echaba a correr junto a los otros.

-¡Cobardes! Ya da igual, lo importante ahora es otra cosa -la cara de Alfred cambio totalmente, ahora era una de preocupación- Mi dulce cejon, ¿te han hecho algo esos bastardos? -preguntó mientras se le echaba encima a abrazar a Arthur.

-¡Estoy bien! -respondió Arthur mientras intentaba quitárselo de encima- Me las hubiera apañado aunque no hubieras llegado -mentira, la verdad es que ahora estaba muy aliviado y agradecido, pero si lo demostraba después Alfred se pondría muy pesado.

-No seas tan rudo amorcito -dijo Alfred mientras intentaba besarlo, aunque la mano de Arthur intentaba apartarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Ejem, siento interrumpir esta escena tan emotiva -interrumpió Ludwig- Pero me gustaría que me devolvieses el bate, Feliciano me está esperando -le dijo a Alfred- Arthur, me alegro de que estés bien.

-Muchas gracias por la ayuda -le respondió Arthur sonrojado debido a que le costaba mucho hacer ese tipo de cosas.

-De nada -respondió este mientras recogía el bate- Me voy, espero volver a verte en otra ocasión -se despidió educadamente de Arthur- Adiós, Alfred.

- Adiós -dijo Alfred para después girarse hacía Arthur- A mí no me has dado las gracias -se quejó con un puchero

-Bueno… -Arthur se lo estaba pensando seriamente, pero es que de verdad no quería que Alfred se pusiera pesado- Vale -decidió al final, después de todo le había gustado un poco, muy poquito, ver que Alfred se había puesto de esa manera simplemente para protegerlo- Aquí tienes tu agradecimiento, pero no esperes que vuelva a hacer algo como esto en mi vida -dijo mientras se ponía de puntillas y lo besaba.

Alfred ante esto cayó al suelo desmayado de la emoción, pero de una forma muy varonil, que quede claro- Ya puedo morir feliz -soltó cuando volvió a abrir los ojos.

-Deja de decir chorradas y vámonos -respondió Arthur muy sonrojado mientras se echaba a caminar.

-¡Ok! -respondió Alfred más feliz que en toda su vida mientras lo seguía, hasta parecía que estaba flotando.

*Cuatro horas después*

-Que cansado estoy -dijo Alfred mientras cargaba con casi todas las bolsas que habían comprado, que eran muchas a decir verdad- Será mejor que después de nuestra cita llame a mi padre para que venga a recogernos -susurro para sí mismo.

-No seas tan quejica, que para algo tienes esos músculos -comentó Arthur de forma gruñona, él también estaba cansado- Aunque mejor lo dejamos ya.

-¡Por fin! -canturreó felizmente Alfred- Ahora vamos a comer, te voy a llevar a mi lugar favorito -a Arthur le daban desconfianza esas palabras, vete tú a saber dónde le llevaría.

-Ahí está -dijo Alfred cuando vislumbró el McDonald's- Entremos, verás que es genial -comentó mientras entraba, Arthur no tuvo más remedio que seguirle.

-Puaj, que asco -se quejó Arthur al percibir en el ambiente el olor de la comida freída- ¿Por qué hay tanta gente? Me agobia -le dijo a Alfred.

-Quién es ahora el quejica -respondió Alfred con una sonrisa- Pero ya verás cómo te acaba gustando -dijo mientras dejaba todas sus cosas cerca de la mesa que había escogido- ¿Qué te pido? Una hamburguesa quizás.

-He oído hablar de eso y no puede ser sano, me niego a comer esa basura -dijo sin dudar Arthur.

-No es basura -contestó Alfred con un puchero- Pero la verdad es que solo te queda escoger entre la ensalada y un bocadillo

-Ensalada -dijo Arthur rápidamente.

-Bueno… -aceptó Alfred dudosamente- ¿Qué quieres de beber? Te lo digo ya, la coca cola es lo mejor.

-Odio el gas, no me traigas ninguna bebida que lo lleve -dijo tajante Arthur.

-Pues solo te queda elegir el agua -se quejó Alfred, su novio sí que era quisquilloso.

-¿Y qué? -le preguntó Arthur de mal humor, odiaba ese sitio con toda su alma- Tráeme de una vez mi pedido, tengo hambre

-Ok, ok -dijo Alfred mientras se dirigía a hacer los pedidos- Cuatro hamburguesas, dos refrescos grandes de coca cola, una ensalada y una botella de agua -pidió a una de las chicas que estaban atendiendo a los clientes.

Esta al observar a Alfred y darse cuenta de lo bueno que estaba le guiñó el ojo varias veces, además de darle un papel con su número de teléfono al entregarle el pedido. Arthur, que estaba observándolo todo desde su asiento, se puso rojo de la ira; no aceptaría que NADIE le tirara los tejos a su novio. Así que sacó su varita mágica e hizo que el pedido que estaba entregando en ese momento se le cayera encima al cliente, igual que otros cinco más.

-Chúpate esa zorra -susurró Arthur con una sonrisa torcida- La verdad es que tienes suerte de que no te haya hecho algo peor.

-Artie, aquí tienes tu pedido -dijo Alfred mientras llegaba a la mesa y ponía allí todo lo que llevaba encima- ¿Sabes? La chica del mostrador era muy rara, creo que tenía algún problema en el ojo -le contó mientras se sentaba también.

-Ya… -Arthur se dio cuenta de que Alfred no se había enterado de nada- Oye, ¿te dio su número de teléfono? -preguntó para asegurarse.

-No, pero me dio está servilleta con muchos números escritos en ella -respondió con una sonrisa.

-Dámela -dijo Arthur con una voz autoritaria.

Alfred se la entregó sin pensárselo dos veces, cuando Arthur la obtuvo saco su varita mágica disimuladamente y la incineró. Un poco antes de acabar de comer Alfred llamó a su padre para que los recogiera, y así fue.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Yupi, fin del capítulo. Espero que no se os haya hecho muy pesado, ya que mi forma de escribir no es muy buena y lo sé. Que sepáis que aún podéis sugerir ideas para un nuevo capítulo, que os lo dedicaré ya que me parece lo justo (sí no queréis porque os molesta o por cualquier otra razón avisadme, por favor). _

_Gracias por leer. ¿Reviews?_

_Bye, Bye~ _


	6. Sonámbulos y desayunos

**N.A:** Aquí os dejo el sexto cap. Ahora tengo que daros una noticia: excepto este fic (no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias), quizás voy a dejar de escribir por un tiempo…. quizás para siempre. Síp, ya se acabó mí manía por escribir, me aburrí (aunque me lo pensé mejor y a lo mejor no estoy tan aburrida, lo digo porque acabo de editar este cap... no quiero arriesgarme a decir que lo dejo del todo y después escribir algo, así que se queda en un quizás )…. La verdad es que también absorbe mucho tiempo… demasiado diría yo. Gracias por comentar el otro cap a: **NaruHina123123456, neko-chan0423, NowhereGirlKirkland, london bridge is falling down, TheFannishaUsui, Kyary, haruhi-chi.**

**Dedicato****rias:** A _london bridge is falling down _y a alguien más_ :D._

_**SONÁMBULOS Y DESAYUNOS**_

Cuando Alfred, Cristopher y Arthur llegaron a casa, Matthew, ya estaba ahí sentado en el sofá viendo la tele. En un primer momento Alfred no lo había notado.

-Cariño, ¿no vas a saludar a tu hermano? -le preguntó Allison algo enfadada al ver esto

-Oh, no te había visto -le dijo Alfred con una sonrisa despreocupada a Matthew- Hola

-No te preocupes, lo haces siempre, igual que la mayoría -contestó este de forma normal, la verdad es que ya estaba acostumbrado.

-No digas tonterías, tú no eres ignorado de esa manera tan horrible-le explicó Allison mientras le cogía de los mofletes- Bueno, por lo menos yo nunca lo hago -ahora le abrazaba fuertemente.

-Sí lo haces -dijo Matthew mientras una gota resbalaba por su cabeza

-Vale, a lo mejor a veces, pero…. -intentó excusarse su madre, aunque no se le ocurría nada.

-Toda es culpa de este tipo -intervino Arthur después de señalar a Alfred- Chupa toda la atención, es demasiado escandaloso

-Artie, que malo -dijo Alfred lloriqueando- Bueno, creo que sigo con hambre. ¿Qué tenemos para comer? -le preguntó a Allison despreocupadamente.

-¿Quéeeeee? -preguntó Arthur, no se lo podía creer- ¡PERO SI TE ACABAS DE ZAMPAR 4 HAMBURQUESAS, SIN MENCIONAR LOS DOS REFRESCOS QUE BEBISTE!

-¿Sólo 4? Supongo que en ese momento no tenía mucho apetito -dijo Allison algo desconcertada-OK, cariño. Vamos a la cocina y te doy lo que te he preparado -mientras tanto sentó a Arthur al lado de Matthew- Arthur, este es Matthew, el hermano de Alfred. Matthew, este es Arthur, el novio de Alfred y, por cierto, se va a quedar a vivir aquí. Mientras le doy de comer a esta bestia sin fondo, conoceros mejor -después de decir esto cogió a Alfred para llevárselo.

-No te le acerques mucho -le avisó Alfred por si acaso a su hermano.

-Sus celos me ponen enfermo -dijo Arthur con un tic nervioso- Bueno, encantado de conocerte

-T-también estoy encantado de conocerte-dijo Matthew tímidamente- N-no sabía que Alfred tuviese novio

-Nos conocimos hoy… Es una larga historia -aclaró rápidamente, algo sonrojado, al ver la mirada de Matthew- Bien, ¿tú tienes novio o novia? -preguntó para desviar la conversación de su noviazgo, aunque ya sabía la respuesta

-S-Sí, se llama Francis -contestó muy sonrojado.

-Ohhh -Arthur fingió un poco de sorpresa- ¿Cómo es?

-Pues es…. -Matthew, feliz porque Arthur le había preguntado sobre él, empezó a relatar casas sobre Francis

-¿DE VERDAD? -preguntó Arthur muy traumatizado después de unos minutos- LO SIENTO TANTO -se disculpó con la cara deformada por el horror, la verdad es que se sentí muy culpable; después de todo, él había disparado la flecha que lo había enamorado de ese tipo.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? -preguntó un desconcertado Matthew- Además, ya sé que en un principio Francis se te hace un poco extraño, pero en el fondo es un tipo estupendo…. y lo amo

-Si tú lo dices -dijo Arthur de forma desconfiada, pero después de oír lo último se sentía un poco menos culpable- Aunque yo también me quedé con un tipo bien raro…. -susurró mientras pensaba en Alfred.

-Síp, la verdad es que toda mi familia es algo…. especial –dijo Matthew con una sonrisa.

-Y que lo digas -le dio la razón Arthur.

-¡Ya acabé de comer! -anunció de forma escandalosa Alfred mientras entraba al comedor e interrumpía la conversación de Arthur y Matthew.

-Sí…. Gracias por informarme -dijo Arthur de forma irónica.

-¡De nada! -contestó Alfred sin pillar la ironía- Por cierto, le he preguntado a mi madre si podemos dormir juntos ¡y dijo que sí! Además, ¡en la misma cama! -Alfred estaba tan feliz que daba saltitos y chillaba- Pero nos dejó con una condición: tengo que llevarle fotos tuyas vestido con lo que hay aquí dentro -dijo mientras señalaba la bolsa que llevaba con él.

-Lo siento tanto por ti… -susurró Matthew después de observar como Alfred cogía a Arthur en brazos, que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para que no lo cogiera, y subía las escaleras.

-¡Este es nuestro cuarto! -dijo Alfred mientras abría la puerta de una habitación preciosa; pintada de color blanco, con algún que otro detalle negro, dos armarios, lámparas muy elegantes, una mesita de noche negra, una estantería llena de libros, una enorme cama matrimonial….

-¡Wow! -exclamó Arthur deslumbrado, para después acercarse a la estantería de libros, ya que uno había llamado su atención

-Sí, ya lo sé -dijo Alfred mientras cerraba la puerta- Bueno, ahora que estamos a solas podemos... ya sabes -se acercó a Arthur y lo abrazó por detrás, para después besarle el cuello.

-¿QUÉ? -gritó Arthur después de pegarle un codazo y alejarse de él- Si nos conocimos hoy, ¡pervertido!

-Quizás tengas razón -dijo dudoso Alfred- Y…. ¿Hasta cuándo quieres esperar? -preguntó con la esperanza de que fuera poco tiempo

-Hasta que nos casemos -respondió Arthur sin ninguna duda.

-¡Eso es mucho tiempo! -dijo Alfred con los ojos lagrimeando- ¡Ya sé! Cásate conmigo -se puso de rodillas.

-Eres idiota… ¡NO! -sentenció Arthur mientras le golpeaba con el puño en la cabeza- Dime, ¿dónde está mi pijama?

-Allí -Alfred señaló la cama mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-¿Cuándo demonios…? Bah, da igual -Arthur la cogió y se metió al baño que tenía la habitación, sabía que era el baño porque la puerta estaba abierta y se podía ver.

Cuando Arthur salió, Alfred ya estaba en la cama. Arthur también se metió, pero lo más alejado posible de su novio.

-Artie, no seas tan malo -dijo Alfred haciendo un puchero- Por lo menos durmamos abrazados -se acercó para abrazar a Arthur

-N… -Arthur iba a protestar, pero entonces se acordó de que lo iba a dejar en abstinencia por un buen tiempo- B-Bueno, ¡pero no es porque yo quiera ni nada de eso! Es simplemente porque te hubieras puesto muy pesado si hubiera dicho que no -intentó explicar muy sonrojado, pero en el fondo le hizo muy feliz dormirse en los brazos de Alfred.

*A media noche*

Arthur se había despertado porque Alfred se había erguido de pronto en la cama, la verdad es que tenía el sueño bastante ligero.

-¿Qué haces, idiota? -preguntó Arthur adormilado al ver que Alfred no se movía; pero al decir esto, este se le echó encima mientras le besaba la baca apasionadamente- Apártate -dijo cuando consiguió alejar a Alfred, aunque este no contestó y lo volvió a besar- Que te apartes -lo seguía empujando para que se alejase, pero al observar más detenidamente a Alfred se dio cuenta de algo: era sonámbulo- ¡NO ME JODAS, IDIOTA! -gritó mientras le daba una patada tan fuerte que lo mando fuera de la cama.

Alfred simplemente se levantó del suelo tranquilamente, aun dormido, y volvió a acostarse completamente en la cama, además de seguir durmiendo tranquilamente dejando a Arthur en paz.

-¡Dios! -exclamó Arthur exasperado- Mejor volver a dormir -se acomodó otra vez en la cama, aun así tenía el miedo de que Alfred lo volviera a atacar, pero nada volvió a ocurrir desde esa vez.

*Por la mañana*

Alfred, al abrir los ojos, extendió su brazo en busca del cuerpo de su novio para atraerlo hacía sí, pero no encontró nada excepto sábanas.

-¿Arthur? ¿Estás en el baño? -preguntó después de unos segundos, pero nadie le contestó- Mejor me bajo, a lo mejor está desayunando -razonó cuando miró el reloj: eran las 10 de la mañana.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras percibió un olor extraño, como si algo se estuviera quemando, aunque no le dio importancia.

-Arthur… -lo llamó mientras entraba a la cocina, pero entonces se quedó de piedra. Ante él estaba un Arthur con un bol prendido en llamas delante- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó alarmado al coger un vaso de agua que tenía al lado- Apártate un poco, voy a apagarlo -le dijo a Arthur para después echar el agua en el bol y apagar el fuego.

-Es que intenté prepararte cereales, pero por alguna razón inexplicable empezaron a arder -dijo Arthur algo sorprendido- NO es que quisiera hacerte el desayuno, pero tu madre se fue junto a tu padre y antes de hacerlo me enseñó donde están todos los ingredientes y me dijo que te lo preparara yo -miro otra vez el bol dónde estaban los "cereales"- Bueno, veo que no resultó, mejor te hago un huevo.

-¡NO! -gritó alarmado Alfred- Ejem, quiero decir… mejor te sientas un rato y te preparo yo el desayuno a ti. Además, me apetece mucho -dijo mientras sentaba a Arthur en una silla.

-Si insistes… también es verdad que no estoy muy familiarizado con esta cocina, cuando lo esté ya intentaré cocinar otra vez -dijo Arthur tranquilamente.

-Ok… -dijo Alfred, pero en realidad su plan era evitar que en un futuro Arthur volviera a intentar cocinar, por el bien de todos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Otro cap más finalizado…. Sería injusto decir que ya no podéis sugerir ideas, así que sois libres de hacerlo e intentaré cumplir todas las que tengáis ^^. Por cierto __NaruHina123123456__ (lo siento por hacerlo aquí, pero no me deja mandarte un PM) intentaré cumplir tu pedido más adelante (aunque te arderán los ojos nada más l__eerlo, el lemon se me da fatal), ahora me apetece dejar a Alfred en abstinencia D *sintiéndose malvada*_

_Gracias por leer :D_

_Bye, bye_


	7. Un día normal de la nueva vida de Arthur

**N.A:** Tarde un poco, lo siento. Pero bueno, ya está aquí el capítulo 7.

**Parejas:** AlfredxArthur y FrancisxMatthew

_**UN DÍA "NORMAL" DE LA NUEVA VIDA DE ARTHUR**_

Arthur abrió los ojos, para después suspirar. Ya habían pasado cinco semanas desde que empezó a vivir con Alfred y su familia. Fue más estresante de lo que nunca pensó, pero, para bien o para mal, cada día era diferente. Aun se acordaba de cuando Francis, Matthew, Alfred y él habían tenido una doble cita… ¡el restaurante en el que comieron acabó prendido en llamas! ¡Sin mencionar el trauma que cogió después de que Francis le hablará sobre todas las posturas sexuales que conocía!

Y lo peor de toda esa situación era que nadie le dejaba acercarse a la cocina, cosa no muy lógica, ya que él cocinaba como un dios. La prueba de ello estaba en que, cuando estaba en el cielo, todos los que veían su comida empezaban a llorar de felicidad, aunque sus caras desencajaban un poco.

-Artieeee -Alfred también se había despertado, para después pegarse lo máximo posible a su acompañante y, además, meterle mano

-No me toque depravado del sexo -le gritó Arthur mientras le golpeaba para alejarlo de él- Estoy harto de que me metas mano, ¡hasta en público! ¡Te he dicho que no, hasta la boda! -se levantó de la cama muy indignado

-Y-ya lo sé -respondió un lloroso Alfred- ¡Pero es que ya no aguanto más! Soy un hombre y ¡necesito follar, ya! -se levantó también de la cama para acercarse otra vez a Arthur -Vaaaaa, solo un poco -su mano se coló por debajo de la ropa de su novio, para después acariciarle la espalda baja.

-¡NO ES NO! ¡Y deja de acariciarme! -el puño de Arthur se estrelló contra la mejilla de Alfred- Cada mañana tengo que soportar lo mismo -dijo agobiado mientras se limpiaba la sangre del puño y bajaba las escaleras-Hola- saludó lo más amablemente posible a los otros cuando llegó a la cocina.

Alfred bajó unos segundos después.

-Has vuelto a manosear a Artie, ¿verdad? -preguntó Allison a su hijo cuando vio el moretón que tenía en la mejilla- Artie, creo que la próxima deberías darle un poco más fuerte, veo que nunca aprende -sugirió con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto -intervino Cristopher- Hoy toca jugar al béisbol en familia, así que después de desayunar nos vamos

-Que no se os olvide que tenemos que recoger a Francis -dijo Matthew tímidamente.

-Claro, cariño…. Aunque no se es buena idea volver a juntar a Francis y Artie en un mismo sitio, recuerda lo del restaurante -Allison puso cara de preocupación

-Solo mantenedlo alejado de mí -dijo Arthur de forma sombría- No quiero volver a escuchar ninguno de sus discursos…. -la verdad es que no quería otro trauma.

-Será mejor no llevar nada relacionado con el fuego o, aún peor, afilado….. Por desgracia Artie tiene mucha puntería -explicó Alfred mientras se metía una tostada entera en la boca.

*Nada más llegar al campo de béisbol*

-¡Por fin pude salir de ese coche! -gritó un eufórico Alfred- ¡Que ganas tengo de jugar ya! -se puso a correr en círculo de la emoción

-¿Eres tonto o algo? ¡Deja de correr en círculo! -dijo un gruñón Arthur, ya que sabía que el béisbol se le daba fatal y eso le ponía de peor humor

-Mon ami, te voy a dar una paliza -intervino Francis en la conversación mientras soltaba el agarre sobre Matthew y se acercaba de forma desafiante a Alfred.

-Más quisieras -dijo Alfred con un aire orgulloso, las chispas empezaron a saltar

-Tranquilos muchachos. Como no somos muchos, no será un juego de verdad, si no algo parecido-Cristopher sacó toda la ropa y el equipo- Venid a coger vuestras cosas, podéis ir al vestuario para cambiaros -señaló unos que estaban situados en el lateral del campo, por un lado había una puerta y por el otro otra, es decir, estaban separados y solo cabían dos en cada lado. Después le dio a cada uno su equipamiento.

-¿Quéeeee? ¿Por qué tengo un vestido de animadora? -preguntó Arthur mientras señalaba la "cosa" que llevaba en las manos.

-Porque tú y mon petit Matthew sois demasiado delicados como para jugar un juego tan difícil, así que seréis las animadoras -respondió Francis para después besar amorosamente la frente de Matthew.

-Tú ni me hables, frog -dijo Arthur mientras escupía veneno por la boca- Ahora en serio, ¿por qué tengo un vestido de animadora?

-Ya lo ha dicho Francis, porque eres demasiado delicado como para jugar a esto -colaboró Alfred, para después intentar abrazar a su novio.

-Que no te me pegues tanto –Arthur lo empujo lejos de él- No, más bien, la cuestión es: ¿Por qué es de chica? Y, otra cosa, ¿por qué Allison no lleva uno?

-Porque ella da miedo y es fuerte -respondió toda la familia Jones a la vez.

-Jajaja, sí –les dio la razón esta- Además Artie, ya te he dicho que me llames Alli -dijo con un puchero- Y el vestido de animadora lo elegí yo, pensé que os quedaría muy adorable, así que os lo ponéis sí o sí

-Vamos Arthur es mejor no discutir, ya sabes cómo son -Matthew cogió tímidamente el brazo a Arthur y le arrastro hacía un lado del vestuario.

-¡No lo cojas del brazo! -gritó un celoso Alfred.

-Desde que estás en abstinencia te veo cada vez más celoso -entraron al otro lado- Bueno, no como yo, que tengo una vida sexual muy activa -después de decir aquello la piel de Francis resplandeció- Casi te compadezco al saber que le verás vestido de animadora y no le podrás hacer nada -se colocó la gorra

-No me lo recuerdes -los ojos de Alfred se aguaron- Nunca le perdonaré esto a mi madre, sé que lo hace por diversión -salieron ya vestidos

-Pues yo se lo agradezco mucho -dijo Francis cuando visualizó a Matthew. En su cara empezó a aparecer una sonrisa depravada.

-Yo….. -la sangre caía a mares de la nariz de Alfred, la visión de Arthur vestido con esa ropa tan atrevida, mucho más que la toga, era demasiado para él- creo que voy a recibir una paliza otra vez, porque le voy a intentar raptar y violar

Y así pasó otro día de Arthur, con un Alfred intentando violarlo cada dos por tres y las horribles insinuaciones de Francis hacía Matthew, en el sentido de traumatizantes, ya que Francis no se contenía ni un poco. Sin mencionar que después del parido Allison, porque Cristopher se había burlado de los trajes de animadora, sacó otro de la nada e hizo que se vistiera con él…. digamos que a alguien tan musculoso como Cristopher no le quedaba para nada bien.

* * *

_Bien, calculando, quedan unos 5 capítulos…. Mucho D:, ¿verdad? _

_Gracias por leer. Por favor dejad reviews *-* _

_Byeeee_


End file.
